


The Way in Which He Sees

by CrimsonAkane



Series: Sight [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Jack, Gen, M/M, Tales from the Borderlands, first borderlands drabble, thought i would throw myself in the garbage can straight away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAkane/pseuds/CrimsonAkane
Summary: Its the smallest things about Rhys that keep catching Handsome Jack's eye-- small things that average people wouldn't notice. And Handsome Jack is anything but average. Even as an AI.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing after a long few years at college so of course I jump headlong into the garbage can of Rhack.

It was the way Rhys’ lips pursed, he finally decided. The way his eyebrows would knit together when he concentrated and those lips would, just fractionally, purse. A movement so small it could have been missed by the average person. No, it was actually the way Rhys would unconsciously smooth his hair in an uncertain moment. Or it was defiantly the way he squared his shoulders against an annoyed tirade, stood strong when most people would have shrunk away. Any one of these, he decided (again) could be the root of his problem, the root of any average person’s problem.

But he was not an average person and hardly anything happened without Handsome Jack noticing. Even in… whatever state of being he was in, he could observe and take very detailed mental notes. These skills had served him well in stockholder meetings by figuring out who he had to lean on _just_ a little harder to get his way. And he always got his way. He was Handsome friggin’ Jack. Nothing remained an unknown to him for long, every little piece of the puzzle always clicked into place. Until this string bean had plugged the drive into his own little noggin and downloaded the AI program into his cybernetics.

That was also when things in Jack’s ‘life’ had stopped making sense. Like why, of all things, the pursing of Rhys’ lips was enough to make him stop mid-sentence and want nothing more than to kiss him. Why when most people would be dead for standing up to him, it only thrilled Jack when Rhys did so. Why, when Rhys was uncertain, all the AI wanted to do was talk him through the uncertainty. Yeah okay, sure he had wanted to kill the kid at first. Jack had had big plans once they reached Helios. But now? For once in his life, Jack wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. On one hand, reincarnation—a new life not trapped in someone’s head. On the other, the light in Rhys’ eyes would fade. The later point was enough to make the AI’s metaphorical stomach turn and he _hated_ both himself and Rhys for it. Handsome Jack’s stomach didn’t turn for some nobody. He certainly didn’t _care_ about nobodies when, effectively, they were in his way.

Rhys’ gaze flicked toward him for a moment, looking over the hat girl’s drowsy head in the caravan. If Jack had a heart to stall, it would have when those mismatched eyes glanced his way. In that same moment Jack was painfully aware of how not alive he was and of everything that could never happen. He could never touch Rhys’s cheek and feel the soft skin under his palm nor could he bite down on that tantalizingly pursed lower lip…

Jack scowled at Rhys and looked away, thought he heard a quiet sigh from the other side of the caravan, ignored any temptation to look back towards Rhys.

Though ignoring his wants had never been Jack’s strength. Even when it was better for him in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I'm excited to read feedback! Thanks for clicking guys! <3


End file.
